


Roommates

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin is in need of a new home after Bo accidentally destroys her truck. Valkubus drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

"Look at my truck," Tamsin growled while gesturing wildly to the heap of metal that lay beyond the window. "Where the fuck am I gonna live?!"

Bo took a step back, slowly backing herself into a wall. She gave the furious valkyrie what she hoped was an apologetic smile as she tried to think of a way to fix this.

"It was an accident and hey! I saved your life, you know!"

The valkyrie scowled at her. "I didn't need your help, succubabe. I had it covered. The dude was a rock giant and had the IQ of one too. Not really hard to beat. Just conk them on the back of the head and they're rubble."

"Well, I…didn't know that."

Tamsin stomped closer to her, pinning her with a glare that could freeze entire oceans. "And now because of you I have no home. What am I supposed to do?"

The valkyrie was less than a foot away now, quickly invading her personal space or what was left of it. Her gaze slid down Tamsin's lithe form taking in bare legs. Long legs. Very attractive legs. She snapped her eyes back up, hoping her little deviation had gone unnoticed. It hadn't, but for the moment Tamsin's anger seemed to be forgotten.

"Where are your pants," she croaked.

The valkyrie exploded, spots of red appearing on her cheeks. "In my car! All my clothes are in my car and the pair of pants I was wearing got torn when some wannabe superhero shoved me halfway across Ontario to protect me from a pile of rocks. Not everyone needs saving, Bo. I can handle myself."

She could feel Tamsin's warm breath brush across her cheek as the valkyrie came ever closer.

"You owe me now. So what are you going to do about it?" Tamsin husked.

Bo licked her lips, then stuttered out a response. "Uh…you can crash here?"

She heard Tamsin hum her approval, then felt slender hands slip into her hair and tug her closer for a kiss.

Bo had a feeling that this roommate thing was going to work out just fine.


End file.
